Star Wars: Unique Clones
by Delta 811
Summary: As a result of a random Flaw, these Clones were made more Unique, The unique ones were weaved into the regular Fleets, This is the Adventure of Commander Delta up to and beyond Order 66.


**STAR WARS**

**Clone Wars**

**Unique**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its logo's. The Gunship and Fighter Designs are done on Lego and short movie clips of them, so I don't know if the Gunship can travel in space

**Chapter 00: Introduction.**

Fleet 081 is Kamino Defense Fleet. The 81st Fleet made by the Cloners, Though These are no ordinary Clones. During the Creation Process something went wrong, Cloning Pods 5000 to 15000 were spiked, a reaction occurred where the growth accelerators were tripled and then cancelled out at combat maturity age, Also they showed more individualism and none of the traits of Jango Fett. In such a case of spiking the clones would have been terminated but they weren't, they were trained harder and kept isolated from the normal Clones. This is the Story of a Clone Commander, DH-7979 preferred name: Delta.

Clone Commander Delta flew in front of an Enemy Capitol-Class Cruiser. The Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry or LAAT/I barely missed getting shot by the batteries lining the hull. "The Hangar is straight ahead" Spark, The Co-pilot said. Delta was assigned to drop of a squad of commandos in the Hangar Bay and stay near-by for pick-up "Watch the turrets" Spark warned. The Grey Cruiser was spitting out blue lines at the Clone's Star Destroyers, Delta's Gunship had to take heavy maneuvering to dodge the Ion Blasts. The Purple shields were straight ahead, "Alright Squad, get ready, Drop in 15," He announced. Delta fired a rocket to the Shields power system. The shields flashed and died leaving the Gunship to land safely in the Hangar. The commandos quickly took care of the Hangar security and moved off to the east door executing perfect squad maneuvers. _Right, Just the Evac left and we can go home,_ Delta thought, he was starting to sweat from the strain. As soon as the ARC Troopers hopped out and took positions guarding the Hangar for Evac, Delta and Spark took off "Right, Spark, we just need to survive and those troops will" Delta said as he started to calm down leaving the heat of battle. The LAAT/I drifted on the outskirts of the Battle, The Enemy Fleet was being heavily attacked, at the cost of one of our Destroyers, Four enemy Destroyers and a cruiser had been destroyed. "Incoming Enemy fighters" Spark announced, "Tracking eight on our position." Delta turned Gunship around and locked rockets in on the first four, after these four he'd be dry. "Spark, take up the Left Turret" Hawk ordered. Spark climbed into the bubble on the left. The metal sliders that protected the inside of the Gunship closed to protect the atmospheric shields. The First Rocket slammed into the wing of the first fighter, causing into to spiral into the second one. The Last three rockets hit their targets turning eight to three. Spark fired the turret, its concentrated fire hit the rockets of the last ship but letting the other two fire. The ship turned slightly in response to the hits, Alarms wailed on the HUD, exposed atmosphere and engine failure, _This isn't a Starfighter_ Delta cursed, there was a short, orange flash to the corner of his eye, Spark had drilled the enemy cockpit caused the fighter to explode, The last fighter lined its shot more carefully, towards Delta, The green blaster shots hit below the Cockpit, The last thing it ever did, Sparks' laser caused it to engulf in its own, short, flames.

"_This is DH-9190, requesting Evac, the Party Poppers are set and we have three minutes left before it blows."_ The COM system squawked. "Rodger that. Delta inbound" Delta replied, Spark climbed back into the co-pilot seat. The Gunship entered the Hangar; there was a wounded ARC trooper, but no casualties. "Right Troops, were on the home stretch," He announced as he took off "lets blow this joint." Delta watched on the rear camera as the ship's Bridge exploded making widespread systems fail, making weapon systems and engines overload and explode along the hull of the ship. He barely got to see the whole ship blow when the Simulator returned back to its normal white room.

_**SIMULATION MISSION: SUCCESS**_


End file.
